


Can't See

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Abby loses her glasses and is not happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on the OTP prompt: 
> 
> "Imagine if Person A wore glasses/contacts and had really bad eyesight. Then one day, something happens to their glasses/contacts, either they get broken or get lost, so Person B keeps having to get up close for Person A to see them. Bonus if the close proximity lets them sneak in wee kisses."

Erin woke up to the sound of drawers being opened and slammed shut. She squinted against the bright morning light and saw Abby frantically searching through her dresser drawers, muttering under her breath as she went. 

“What are you doing?” Erin asked. 

Abby looked up from the drawer she was digging through and squinted at Erin. “I can’t find my glasses,” she said. 

Erin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You put them on your night stand last night. I saw you.” 

“Well they’re not there and I can’t see,” Abby huffed and resumed digging through the open drawer. 

“They didn’t just up and leave,” Erin mumbled and threw back the blanket and got out of bed. She padded around to Abby’s side of the bed and looked around for her glasses. She looked around the floor and under the bed and nightstand and came up empty. 

“Did you find them?” Abby asked. She had one hand on the dresser and was squinting at Erin. 

“No,” Erin said, shaking her head. 

“Great,” she grumbled. “I’m blind now.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Erin said and rolled her eyes. “Your vision can not be that bad.” 

“Oh really,” Abby scoffed and pointed at Erin. “You are one giant blur.” 

“What about now?” Erin asked, taking a few steps closer to Abby. 

“Not much better,” Abby complained. 

Erin crossed the room to Abby slowly and Abby shook her head the whole time until Erin was only an inch from her face. 

“Can you see me now?” she asked, grinning and doing her best not to laugh so close to Abby’s face. 

“Kinda,” Abby said.  

Erin took advantage of their close proximity and lightly pecked Abby’s lips. Abby frowned and shook her head. 

“Now is not the time for that,” she said, running a hand through her hair. “How am I supposed to work when I can’t see? What if we get a call?” 

“I have an extra pair for you at the firehouse,” Erin said and waved her hand dismissively. 

“You do?” Abby asked, her voice softer than before. “Why?” 

Erin shrugged. “I thought it would be a good idea to have a spare since you’ve almost lost them a couple times now and you don’t exactly have the best track record. Clearly it was a good idea,” she pointed out. 

“You didn’t think to mention that earlier?” Abby questioned, but Erin saw her relax a little. 

“I’m mentioning it now. Let’s go so you can stop whining,” she teased, already turning for the bathroom. 

“I can’t see Erin!” Abby yelled as she closed the door. Erin just laughed and shook her head. 

 

* * *

“Don’t let me run into anything,” Abby muttered as they left the apartment building. She had Erin’s hand in a vice grip and was taking baby steps.

“I’m not,” Erin sighed, trying to get Abby to loosen her grip. “We’re not going to get anywhere going this slow.” 

“This is just like when I broke them senior year,” Abby groaned, but started to pick up the pace a little. 

Erin chuckled lightly at the memory. “Your mom threatened to just tape them back together instead of getting yet another pair.” 

Abby rolled her eyes, but laughed too. “Don’t remind me.” 

“I don’t understand why you don’t just get contacts,” Erin commented after they both stopped laughing. “You wouldn’t have to worry about losing your glasses if you didn’t have them.” 

“I’m not poking myself in the eye everyday,” Abby said.  

Erin knew it was useless to argue and helped Abby down the steps to the subway station. 

“I feel like a child,” Abby complained once they were on their train. “And I’m starting to get a headache.” 

“We’ll be at the firehouse soon,” Erin said, squeezing Abby’s hand gently. She felt bad, Abby was clearly uncomfortable, and wished they could get to work faster. 

Abby just sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the window. Erin leaned over to kiss her cheek and Abby smiled softly. 

* * *

When they got to the firehouse, Holtz and Patty were already there.

“Good morning,” Patty greeted them from Kevin’s desk. 

“Something’s different,” Holtz said thoughtfully from her spot next to Patty. 

“Abby lost her glasses,” Erin told them. 

“I did not lose them,” Abby countered, “they disappeared.” 

Erin rolled her eyes, but didn’t comment. “I’ll go get the extra pair.” She went over to her desk and dug around in the bottom drawer until she found the case. 

“Here,” she said, walking back over to Abby. She got close again so Abby could see her and smirked. “Try not to lose these ones.” 

“Give me those,” Abby grumbled and snatched the case from Erin and shoved the glasses on her face. 

Erin raised an eyebrow. “Better?” she asked. 

“Yes.” Abby sounded relieved. “Thank you, Erin.” 

“What are girlfriends for?” Erin shrugged it off with a small smile. 

“Come here,” Abby said, taking Erin’s wrist and tugging gently until their noses were touching. “You’re the best.” 

Erin laughed lightly. “I know.” 

“Just kiss me,” Abby said with a sigh. 

Erin didn’t have to be told twice. She easily closed the minuscule distance between their lips and felt Abby hum appreciatively. 

“I was serious, don’t lose those ones,” Erin said when they parted. “They’re the only pair I have.” 

“Did you really have to ruin the moment to be a smartass?” Abby groaned. 

“Just returning the favor,” Erin said and smirked. 

Abby shook her head and started for the stairs. “I couldn’t see!” she exclaimed. 

Erin laughed and followed after Abby. “What if I got you a cord to wear around your neck?” 

“I’m not talking to you anymore,” Abby shouted down the stairs. 

  
A door slammed on the second floor and Erin snickered as she jogged up the stairs. The silent treatment was worth getting to tease Abby for a change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) This was fun to write :)


End file.
